Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies, including computer software and computer hardware. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to providing location assistance information using data from smart meters.
Personal computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers, are becoming increasingly popular. Many people now frequently operate one or more of these computing devices in their home or office, among other places, on a daily basis.
In addition, a number of software applications, websites, and other functionalities that can be provided on a computing device are beginning to use position information to further enhance a user's experience when using such a device. For example, a device may access a particular website, such as a restaurant review website, and the website may use information about the device's current location in order to provide location-specific content, such as reviews of nearby restaurants, to the device. Other applications and websites may, for instance, use information about a device's current location to display relevant maps to a user, provide the user with information about local businesses, or inform the user of a local weather forecast.
In some instances, however, a device might not know its current location, and/or might lack the hardware, software, reference information, and/or resources to determine its location on its own.